Red Balloons and Sweaty Cabs
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Lovino is a billionaire. Antonio is a taxi driver. After Lovino begs to be run over by his cab, Antonio learns he can save this broken man's life by simply comforting him every time he wants to jump from the top floor of his company. Sadly, his sweetheart is draining his bank account with each customer he abandons for him.


Lovino leaned against a wall, eyeing the streets below through a large, polished window. His multiple senses darted over beeping cars, the flashes of light from the sun beaming down onto metallic objects, relished the shouts and advertising calls of citizens, and absorbed the fragrance of foods. Then his attention caught onto a little boy standing by an intersection, holding a red balloon between his chubby fingers as he stood by a woman. He held onto the bottom of her skirt, looking up at her. Hissing, Lovino reached for a pocket in his shirt and pulled out a cigarette. Sliding open the glass, he took a lighter out of his back pocket.

It didn't do his nerves much justice as he began to smoke. Unlike beforehand when it used to work, he didn't feel any calmer or less stressed. He shifted when someone knocked on the door to his office and emptied into an ashtray, scowling. Commanding the woman to come in, he watched the Ukrainian gasp and nearly drop the papers in her arms. Bumping the door closed, she scurried over and wrestled the cancer stick out of his fingers. He flushed as her giant breasts seemed to defy the restraints of her undoubtedly huge bra, echoing her every moment.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vargas, but your family said to watch your smoking habits, sir- Um… Here, I'll bring you something else." She buried the cigarette into the dish as Lovino crossed his arms and watched her blankly. She threw it into the miniature trashcan by his desk and sat the tray down. She then left the room and came back with a cup of water. Accepting it, Lovino turned and portioned half of it into the tomato plant by his window. Stopping, he sipped from the cup and sat down in his desk chair.

"Thank you, Katerina." The woman blinked and untangled her fingers, straightening her back.

"… Huh? … Oh, you're welcome sir!" She turned and went to flee the room. Lovino shook his head. She was really sweet, but the workers liked to take advantage of her. The envious females picked on her for having low self-esteem and the guys sexually harassed her. And overall, they bothered her because she had an easier position. Instead of sitting in a cubicle all day and completing paper after paper, she only had to do errands for him and Feliciano. Which, if you asked Lovino, was still a pain in the ass.

It was a few hours and a handful of phone calls later that Lovino decided he was ready for his lunch break. He locked up his office and left with his folded jacket tucked under his arm. Throwing away the paper cup and eyeing his employees as he walked by, he stopped by his brother's office and knocked on the door.

"Ve?" The door opened and a male identical to himself stepped through. Recognizing Lovino, he pulled him into a quick hug that squeezed the breath out of him before remembering they were at work and letting go. Smoothing down the older Italian's clothes, he smiled sweetly.

"Are you here to accompany me for lunch, big brother?" Lovino pushed him aside to regain space, but the other only whined and stuck to him again.

"No, stronzo. I came to tell you that I won't be eating with you today. I'm getting a cab and eating elsewhere." Walking towards the elevator, he pressed the glowing downwards arrow-shaped button and stepped back. He rubbed his ribs, wondering if his younger brother had bruised them. He honesty wouldn't doubt it, the little fucker could have a strong grip when he wanted. Lesser so when holding on to important papers in the streets, more so when keeping his pasta safe from prying, concerned hands due to his addiction. Sometimes, he'd sit at his desk and slurp noodles all day with his door locked while someone (AKA Lovino or Katerina) would bang relentlessly. It'd be fine if only he wouldn't make a mess or abandon his work.

Realizing that thinking about Feliciano was giving him a headache, Lovino rubbed his temples and stepped inside the opening elevator. Immediately, the two employees inside stuck to the walls to give him more room and avoided eye contact. He momentarily glanced at them before sighing and looking at the reflective ceiling above them. He couldn't care less about the two, this was something he encountered daily. Everyone was scared of him because he was the one who fired people, he cursed and spat at them, throwing papers and staplers at them with a red face. Feliciano was the darling, kinder one who wouldn't strip a man of his job if his life depended on it and usually distracted the workers from their jobs in the first place. He played games on his computer all day and ended up on the phone longer than necessary in order to engage in a conversation with suppliers.

When the elevator stopped and dinged to signal arrival to his destined floor, he swiftly walked out and kept his head down as he walked towards the exit of the large building. He didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment. He was close to his breaking point and his remedy of smoking hadn't worked. He was beginning to feel closed in, his hands clammy and his skin hot. His vision would falter and allow him to spy doubles of everything before clicking briskly back in place again. He was losing his mind. When his personal phone rang in his pocket, he swiped it out of the cavity and pressed it to his ear.

"Pronto? What is it, damn it?" He circled around the revolving doors and finally breathed in fresh air, realizing he was beginning to sweat under his suit. Unbuttoning the outfit, he fanned himself as he scanned the streets for a taxi. He spotted one rounding a corner, preparing to flag it down.

"Fratello! You ran out before I could catch you. I was wondering why you wanted to take a cab. You do remember we have limos, right, big brother?" A click and a dial tone sounded as Lovino slapped his phone case closed and slipped it into his pocket again. He didn't have time for Feliciano's philosophical lectures today (no matter how rare they were). He was crumbling in on himself and he needed a break away from work before he was determined unsuitable for his occupation. It wasn't very ideal to be declared mentally unstable and taken away in front of those smug, relieved assholes who worked for him. _He_ paid _them_. Hell, they groveled at _his_ feet for their weekly pay check and-

Shit, he had almost missed the taxi. Jogging to the driver who had slammed on the breaks and nearly caused a collision, he threw his jacket in and threw himself in as well. Closing the door more violently than necessary, he checked his jacket for his wallet. Relieved, he slumped in his seat and threw his head back against the headrest. Damn, he missed the easy days where he could sleep in and not worry about being late for school or work in the morning because he was homeschooled. He yearned for that period.

"Hola, señor. Where to this fine afternoon?" Lovino made sure they were a good distance away from the company before curling up and childishly replying.

"I don't fucking care, away from here. I'll pay you whatever, just make sure I never have to see the fucking ugly faces of those stupid bastards. No, I change my mind. Take me away from the city, somewhere where I won't have to face anyone ever again. I hate everyone, damn it. They're all d-dumb shitheads…" Lovino drifted off as he noticed his voice was beginning to break. He sunk back again, having raised from his surrendering position to speak such powerful sentences. Pulling his jacket over his head, he bit into the fabric to keep from breaking down. He couldn't do it, not here. Not in front of this taxi driver, whose life was lower than his and needed not to know of his personal business.

"Um… Okay… Are you alright, señor? Do you need a drink?" The man kindly asked, driving towards the city limits to enter the countryside. Stopping at a traffic light, he peeked in the mirror attached to the ceiling and observed the poor excuse for a human being behind him.

"Please… But I don't want to go to a shitty bar or something in daylight where people can recognize my face. I want wine, the kind that's not cheap and is worth more than your monthly salary…." He stopped talking for a moment to peel the jacket off of his face and eye the driver, who appeared to be concentrated on the road. Dropping the clothing into his lap, he looked out of the window. "I'm not actually expecting such quality wine from you, either. That was more sarcastic than anything. I'm not going to get drunk off of my ass in public. I've had enough humiliation for a lifetime."

"I understand." Lovino balled up and stared at the back of the gray colored seat in front of him for at least half an hour. Then all the structures disappeared and all he could see was grass and cattle. Maybe he could try smoking again. Looking at the driver for a moment, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it. It was when he inhaled his first swig that the driver spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed as his frown created a crease in his lower facial area.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't smoke in here, sir. I don't really allow it since it makes the cab smell bad and it makes me feel sick. Por favor." Lovino stared at the back of his head in concentration, wondering if he tried hard enough whether he could bestow death upon him mentally. Ignoring his request, he took another puff of the unhealthy stick and exhaled.

"You're Spanish, are you not, you jerk?" He questioned to change the subject, not really interested, but curious whether his guess was right or the contrary. He coughed a little and rolled down a window in the back. Leaning forward, he peered at the frustrated face of the driver. He had received the same expression his entire existence, alongside disappointment and disgust. It concluded in hatred all the same, so he couldn't be bothered to give a damn. He was a pathetic person who didn't deserve to walk the contaminated soil of the Earth.

"I asked you nicely, amigo. I'm being patient with you through your obvious distress, but I really need you to put that thing out." Rolling his eyes, Lovino blew a cloud of smoke in the direction of the man disrespectfully. In response, he triggered the brakes and halted the car.

"Get out." Startled by his tone, Lovino straightened his back and stared back into his green eyes, surprised. Defiantly, he crossed his arms. There was a small portion of hesitation in his movements, but he still managed to spit out his next words.

"No." He sharply took in a breath as the Spaniard got out of the driver's seat. Walking around the car, he yanked open the door to Lovino's side, angered. When he didn't budge, the driver grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back, pushing him out onto the open road forcefully. Growling, Lovino swiveled around to find him retreating to his car. He disposed of his cigarette and darted around to the front of the car, scowling. His eyebrow twitched in fury; both of them were pissed off.

"How dare you, you bastard!?" He cried, kicking the car in a fit of rage. Getting out again, the Spaniard chased him around the car as the other only avoided his hands and ran faster. They continued in their little game, clockwise and counterclockwise. Lovino would dash away from him until they were at opposite sides of the vehicle. If the driver started to move one way, he'd speed off in another. Panting, he finally stopped chasing the Italian. Sweating, Lovino stomped towards him to yell some more before he paused and questioned his motives. What was the point? He obviously didn't want him around anymore, no one did. Dropping to his knees, he cupped his mouth as tears began to drip from his eyes. Soon, he was too weak to hold back his heart wrenching, loud weeping. Pushing onto his feet, he walked to the front of the car and gave up. Sprawling his upper body over the hood of the yellow taxi, he sobbed his heart out. Alarmed, the Spaniard cautiously moved towards him, reaching out a hand. His eyes softened and he pulled back, intertwining his fingers behind his back. He waited for Lovino to stop crying, but that breach never came.

"Just…. Just do me a favor, okay? Do everyone a big favor and just end me. Run over me, right here. Please…" Lovino begged, raising his tear stained, red face to meet his gaze. Shaking his head, the driver stooped down and rubbed his back. He then pulled him into a hug and held him close as the Italian fell into his embrace, not having the energy to stand anymore.

"Please…. Please…." He continued to plead, his wails painful and heart breaking. "I just want to die already. I was a mistake, a smudge among God's creations. Even my own mother tried to leave me in the middle of the street to be kidnapped or killed. I…"

The driver scooped him up into his arms and walked to the passenger's seat of the cab. Settling him inside, he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a few napkins, wiping at his face. Sniffing, Lovino watched him dry his cheeks, eyes, and nose. He didn't comment as the Spaniard got lost in his job and commented to himself.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute when you're calm. You have the most adorable red face, just look at your nose. And you have such pretty eyes, too." Smiling at him gently, he let go of his face and balled up the napkin. Tucking Lovino's legs inside the car, he closed the door and got in the driver's seat. Turning on the car, he turned on the air conditioner and pulled back onto the road. He glanced at Lovino's introverted figure every few moments, heading back towards the city.

"Are you okay? I'm going to take you to my house to make sure you're alright. I don't want you throwing yourself into traffic." Looking at Lovino again, he reached out a sideways hand and introduced himself. "I'm Antonio. What's your name?"

Lovino stared blankly at his hand for a moment before staring at his face. Looking back down, he curled his fingers and released them from their balled state, sniffing as he reluctantly inched his fingers closer and slowly clasped his hand around his. He wet his lips and hoarsely whispered.

"… L-Lovino…" He cleared his throat, not liking the scratching sound lodged within it. Antonio smiled and shook his hand, squeezing it.

"Lovino? That's a wonderful name. I like it." Lovino quietly untangled their fingers and shoved his hand away. Sniffing once again, he turned to face the window. Soon, they arrived at the Spaniard's house. The Italian widened his eyes, sitting up and looking at the small looking, but homely house. Being a billionaire, he had never been inside a house so tiny and cramped looking. Antonio cut off the car and walked to his side. Opening the door, he held out his hand. Looking at him suspiciously, he grabbed it and got himself out. He flushed as Antonio linked their hands and followed him to the house. The Spaniard pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, kicking it open and tugging Lovino inside.

Soon, Lovino had his shoes off and was lying across the couch, his legs stretched among the cushions. He had absolutely refused to wear his shoes past the front entrance, it was simply absurd that the other wore his all around the house. His head snuggled into a pillow as he watched the driver move around in the kitchen. He was making a meal for him as the other settled on the couch under a blanket. He had received a million phone calls and ignored every single one of them. He was too hysterical to go back to the incorporation. He'd end up shooting the place. He pulled a single bare foot under the safeness of the blanket, recalling how Antonio told him to get comfortable and relax, and that the suit he was wearing would only increase his stress. So he stripped to his boxers and his tank top. Seeing as he'd eat a plate of potatoes sooner than he'd be half naked in front of a stranger, he stole the Spaniard's blanket and blanketed himself back into his comfort zone.

He actually was a bit more comfortable and he wasn't sweating anymore due to the air conditioning. His heart beat was almost normal and he had stopped crying. He was now only staring into space as he waited for his food. A few minutes later, Antonio entered the room and sat a plate on his coffee table. Lovino raised an eyebrow; meals were only supposed to be eaten in a dining room. Brushing it off, he slowly began to eat the Spanish food. He masked his liking for the food and silently cleared his dish.

"Um, Lovino? There's nothing else on the plate," Antonio laughed a bit after and Lovino looked down to realize he was scraping at the nonexistent remains of the paper platter. Scowling, he pushed the plate away and turned onto his side so the other wouldn't see his embarrassed blush.

"Lindo," Antonio teased, pinching his cheek. Being swatted away, the Spaniard went to wash their dishes. When he returned to the living room, Lovino was snoring peacefully and curled up contently. He went to carry the other to his bedroom when he woke up, staring back at him with wide eyes. After a second of confused staring, he calmed down and shifted a little.

"What the hell are you doing?" He glimpsed at the window to see the sun was slowly going down. Antonio smiled nervously and let his arms fall by his side.

"Uh… Putting you in my bed so you'll be comfortable…?" Lovino gave him a hard, narrowed stare before rolling his eyes and holding out his arms. Gasping, Antonio beamed and gathered him in his arms, taking him upstairs. Lovino was silent, fiddling with the fabric of his cheap shirt and observing the photos on his walls. Soon, he was placed on the bed and Antonio told him what every part of the room included. Unmaking his bed, he pulled back the covers and helped Lovino get under them. Kissing his forehead, he went to leave.

"H-Hey… Wait, bastard."

"Hm?" Antonio retraced his steps and hovered over him questioningly. Flushing madly, Lovino darted his eyes all over the room and looked back to him. Timidly, he grabbed his shirt and yanked him down, pulling him into the bed. Scrambling to gain balance, Antonio crawled closer to him and sat down. "What's wrong, Lovi?"

"I'm… I'm not… Not strong, you idiot… I…" He started to mumble. "Won't be able to make it through tonight by myself. I-I need you to hold me… I…" He bit his lip, cutting himself off. Antonio nodded, slipping his clothes off of his body and snuggling under the covers. He moved closer to Lovino and used his arms to pull him into his figure. Grimacing, the Italian released his arms from his captive grip and rounded them around his back. He bashfully flattened his palms against Antonio's shoulder blades, sighing softly. He sniffed for a moment, making an odd face.

"You smell dirty." The Spaniard chortled lowly and tugged the covers up so that they could see nothing but each other's eyes and feel the warmth settling underneath the quilt. He rubbed Lovino's spine soothingly, lulling him into a light sleep before pushing aside a stray hair and following his example. He fluttered his eyes closed and drifted off. Lovino awoke to find an empty spot next to him. Sitting up, he scratched his scalp and noted his ruffled hair in the nearest mirror. He yawned and pulled his knees tighter to his body. He stared blankly into space, wondering if Feliciano could handle the company without his assistance.

…

Who the hell was he kidding? He could hardly manage changing clothes on his own. Lovino let out another yawn and scratched his thigh shortly before leaping out of bed and slapping his feet down the stairs and into the kitchen. The floor was cold and unforgiving, but he pretended not to notice the temperature in the morning. Antonio peeped over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hola, Lovino." Lovino silently nodded and folded his arms, watching him cook. He shifted from one foot to another, glancing at the clock on the microwave. He unexpectedly shivered, feeling goose bumps travel up his arms and down his legs. He hoped Antonio didn't hear or see, but it was no use.

"Oh, are you cold?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no-!" Antonio left the room and returned with a house coat. Lovino blushed as he placed it on his shoulders and manually looped his arms through. Tying the robe around Lovino, he smiled and stepped back. He removed the slippers on his feet and placed them at the Italian's. Pouting angrily, Lovino glared at him and at the fluffy shoes. Hesitantly, he slid his feet into the slippers and shuddered as the warmness overtook his body. He held back a small, thankful smile, looking away.

"Bastard…" Antonio grinned and turned back to the oven, flipping piping hot pancakes onto ceramic plates. Waltzing to the closest counter, he turned his spatula and plopped the discs onto a plate. Pulling out a variety of toppings, he whispered in a curious Lovino's ear.

"I usually don't make pancakes for breakfast at all, but since you're my special guest and you've been through a lot, you deserve something sweet. Like you." He pinched Lovino's side playfully, soaking in his precious gaping expression. Lovino held a clasped fist in front of his mouth, trying to hide his pleasant surprise. He wasn't sure if Antonio was flirting with him or really just switched personalities from the previous day. And he certainly didn't like it, no matter what. His body always tingled like this. Really…

"… Bastard…" He repeated, not knowing what else to say. Antonio set the table and they sat down together, eating. Lovino stayed quiet while the Spaniard rambled about what he usually ate in the mornings and how he was so happy he had someone so cute to keep him company.

"So are you going back to work today?" Antonio asked after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. Lovino stuffed a piece into his mouth and thought quietly. He set down his fork and wiped his mouth.

"I guess… But the same thing might happen again… Or maybe I'll jump from the top of the building. No one would care, damn it. I-" Lovino paused as Antonio grabbed his chin and pulled him closer to kiss his forehead.

"Lovino, understand this. You are special and loved. And if you ever feel like ending everything, call me. I'll pick you up no matter what I'm doing or where I'm at, I'll come get you." He rubbed his cheek before standing up and getting a small notepad magnetically attached to the refrigerator. Getting a pen from the living room, he jotted down his number and folded it, placing it gingerly in Lovino's hand while retaining eye contact. Lovino flushed, looking down and unfolding the paper.

"…. No, you wouldn't… You don't care." Antonio sighed and sat down next to him, looking at him sternly. He leaned forward, staring into his eyes determinedly.

"Lovi… If I'm in an interview to get a better job that will make me rich and you call me, I'll come to you. If I'm in the middle of taking a customer somewhere, I'll forget them and come to you. If I'm visiting family in Spain and you call me, I'll fly across the ocean to you. Even if you just want a hug, I'll go wherever to help you. Just don't hurt yourself. Don't smoke. Okay?" Mesmerized, Lovino slowly nodded. Smiling brightly, Antonio stood up again and went to wash the dishes.

"I'll drive you to work if you want." Lovino only bobbed his head and started to eat his food again. When the Spaniard turned back to look at him, he couldn't help but grin at the small smile on Lovino's peaceful face. When he realized he was staring, his face hardened again, but his eyes remained soft.


End file.
